Estafet
by Yugioh-Essentials
Summary: Hidup itu kadang di atas, kadang di bawah. Sama seperti posisi SEME dan UKE yang bisa terbalik layaknya hidup. Drabble. Minor pairing festival. YAOI HARDCORE. (Chapter 10's up!)
1. Chapter 1: Lucid

_._

_Gelap..gelap..gelap.._

_Lapar..lapar...  
Ah...ada suara...bau manusia?_

_Lapar..lapar..  
Balas dendam...pada sang Pharaoh..  
Manusia...  
Gelap.._

_Lapar..lapar..._

* * *

**Estafet**

["_Love is the last relay and ultimate outpost of eternity" —_Dante Gabriel Rosetti]

**Yu Gi Oh** © Takahashi Kazuki

_._

**_Chapter 1: Lucid_**

**_Pairing: ? ? ? x ? ? ?_**

**__****Warning: **_Absurd..erotik implisit..beastiality (?)_

_By: **Hikari Rio** (id: 702047)  
_

* * *

.

.

.

Entah takdir macam apa yang bermain dalam hidupnya. Pagi itu seperti biasanya ia pergi ke ruang bawah tanah mansion Kaiba untuk mengecek artifak mumi kuno titipan wanita Mesir yang ditemui tuannya di museum. Tuannya membebaninya dengan tugas tersebut dengan catatan bahwa ia harus berhati-hati dan melaporkan apapun yang terjadi pada artifak itu setiap harinya.

_/Aku tak mungkin menceritakan ini kan? Sungguh memalukan.../_ Isono bergumam dalam pikiran jernihnya yang kini berkabut nafsu.

Sungguh ia tak menyangka pagi hari yang diisi dengan rutinitas membosankan bisa dipecahkan dengan apa yang menghadapinya di lantai bawah tanah hari itu. _Sesuatu_ dengan ukuran luar biasa..._sesuatu_ yang bukan manusia..._sesuatu_ yang memberikan aura kejahatan..._sesuatu_ yang kini dan setelah beberapa jam yang lalu menggunakan lidah raksasanya untuk mempermainkan tubuhnya...

"Nghh..."

"Tahan dirimu, manusia kecil...aku belum selesai.."

Isono menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tubuhnya basah penuh lendir liur...dan mani...dan rasa takut yang bercampur rangsang. Ia tak ingat sudah berapa lama tubuhnya tak berbalut apapun, dijamah oleh otot raksasa yang awalnya ia pikir akan membunuhnya. Sayup-sayup ingatannya membuka kembali apa yang...iblis itu, _sesuatu _itu menyebut dirinya demikian, katakan padanya ketika ia dirangkuh dalam telapak tangan raksasa yang merobek seluruh pakaiannya...

_" Memakanmu? Oh...manusia kecil...pikiranmu sungguh sederhana..."_

_"Apa maksudmu?"_

_"Satu nyawa takkan memuaskan rasa lapar Iblis akan hawa nafsu...hanya beberapa saat saja karena nyawa kalian akan segera melayang dan aku harus mencari sumber lainnya..."_

_Hatinya berdegup dan intuisinya mengatakan ia takkan menyukai arah pembicaraan ini. _

_"Rasa benci...cemburu...rakus...dan sifat terburuk manusia mampu memuaskan rasa laparku...tapi aku terlalu lemah dan terjebak dalam ruang dingin ini..."_

_Rasanya ia ingin berteriak. Jika dengan kondisi lemah saja iblis itu bisa menentukan nasibnya, apa yang terjadi jika ia memulihkan tenaganya? Tak sadar ia gemetar, namun iblis itu tetap melanjutkan berbicara,_

_"Tapi tahukah kau, manusia kecil...ada hawa nafsu yang berada dalam dua sisi ? Aku bisa membuatmu menikmati ketika aku memakanmu...terus...lagi...dan lagi..."_

Setelah itu ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi dengan jelas...semuanya seolah kabur dengan adanya sensasi menggelitik dan merangsang tubuhnya. Lidah raksasa itu mempermainkannya..sensasi basah...terasa panas di sekujur tubuhnya...dengan papilla yang menggelitik bagian-bagian sensitif yang ia tak ketahui...

Ya, iblis itu memakannya...walau bukan secara literal...tapi ia 'memakan'nya...dan Isono merasa energinya terkuras sementara iblis itu bertambah kuat ketika perut kosongnya mulai dipenuhi makanan bernama hawa itu terasa dari cengkraman jemari bercakar di sekeliling tubuhnya...

_/Iblis ini memperlakukanku seperti lolipop...Ugh...gambaran mental yang tak menyenangkan.../_ pikirnya kacau sebelum sensasi aneh dari sentuhan lidah raksasa itu pada bagian bawah tubuhnya membuatnya menggelinjang dalam telapak tangan sang Iblis.

"Ah...sebentar lagi...Ayo, manusia, berikan aku lebih banyak lagi..." bisik Iblis raksasa itu.

Isono menegang, punggungnya melengkung tinggi dan rasanya ia bisa melihat cahaya dibalik kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Sensasi terbang yang seharusnya membuatnya nyaman, namun kini membuatnya tersiksa setelah berulang kali dipaksakan melampaui batas ketahanan fisiknya.

Ia terkulai lemas dan kelelahan luar biasa merayapi seluruh tubuh dan pikirannya. Sebelum matanya terpejam lelap, ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara dan hanya bisa berdoa agar sang majikan serta semua orang yang dikenalnya segera berlari jauh menyelamatkan diri dari kegelapan yang akan diturunkan sang iblis.

"Istirahatlah, manusia kecil...aku akan melanjutkan santapanku nanti..."

**=== Ende ===**

* * *

.

.

.

_Next On..._  
**Isono** x **? ? ?  
**

**A/N:**

Empat tahun berlalu setelah tag play pertama...dan saya bisa membuat cerita macam ini...*semakin nista..otakkuuuu! aaaaaaaaaaaah!*

Yeaph...pairingnya **Zork**x**Isono**...WHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *sarap*  
Thanks for reading!

Silakan penantang berikutnya **.::****Saint-Chimaira (Kari)**::. untuk berlaga!  
*lari***  
**

* * *

**Remaining author(s) and authoress(es): **

**Sora Tsubameki / The Fallen Kuriboh / Are. Key. Take. Tour / ****Saint-Chimaira (Kuo) / Widzilla / VDE / Reiforizza / Aki Kadaoga / Ryudou Ai**  



	2. Chapter 2: Voice

.

**Estafet**

**Yu Gi Oh** © Takahashi Kazuki

_._

_**Chapter 2: Voice**_

_**Pairing: Isono x ? ? ?**_

_**Warning: **__Absurd… PWP, ero ero geli geli basah_

_By: __**Saint-Chimaira**_—_**Kari **__(id:__ 1658345__)  
_

* * *

.

.

.

Isono kali ini harus bergulat dengan seseorang yang diduga telah melakukan suatu tindak kejahatan terhadap sebuah perhelatan akbar besar bagi para duelist yang dilakukan di kota Domino. Apa lagi kalau bukan melibatkan permainan duel monster yang bernama Battle City. Sayangnya seorang Mesir yang tidak diketahui posisinya berada membuat acara ini semakin mengerikan karena setiap permainan yang dilakukan harus mempertaruhkan nyawa.

Dengan titah tuannya yang berlabel Direktur tertinggi di Kaiba Corporation, ia diperintahkan untuk mencari sumber kejahatan tersebut dan tidak boleh pulang sampai menemukan pelakunya. Sayangnya saat ini lelaki itu malah terperangkap sebuah aksi bisu bersama salah satu kroco si Mesir.

"Berhenti lakukan ini! Kau…ukh—" Suara seorang pria memohon dilepaskan dari cengkraman tangan besar Isono. "Aku adalah Rare Hunter! Kau—ahh—tidak bisa melakukan ini kepadaku…"

Lelaki berkacamata hitam itu tetap menggenggam erat kedua pergelangan tangan korban yang berada di bawahnya, mencegahnya kabur sebelum mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan.

"Kau pesulap kan? Cobalah untuk meloloskan diri dari permainan ini. Tapi kalau kau kalah, kau harus menjawab segala pertanyaanku. Tak akan kubiarkan kau menggunakan tanganmu untuk berbuat curang ataupun melakukan hal yang berbahaya." ujarnya sambil mengatur nafasnya."

Isono terpaksa melakukannya. menyatukan tubuhnya dengan sang pesulap hitam yang diyakini anak buah dari orang yang ia cari saat ini. Karena Rare Hunter akan mengacaukan pertandingan dengan menghalalkan segala cara, anak buah Kaiba Seto itu pun akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk bisa melalui neraka tuannya.

'_Hal seperti ini tidak apa-apanya dibandingkan kehilangan kepercayaan Tuan Kaiba.' _

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya sampai kamu bicara. Dan aku akan melepaskan topeng aneh itu dari wajahmu."

"…Kacamata hitammu juga aneh" timpal sang korban yang masih bisa berceloteh padahal posisinya terpojok.

Dengan satu tusukan maut, Isono menerjang kuat lelaki bertopeng itu, menciptakan sensasi surga pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Gelar _Master of Magician_ itu tampak tidak berguna di hadapan Isono, karena dari permainan fisik yang saat ini dilakukan, jelas saja Isono lebih unggul karena badannya lebih besar.

Kembali mengunci gerak tubuh Rare Hunter tersebut, bibir Isono berlabuh pada ceruk leher pesulap itu. Dihiasi sensasi menggelitik yang disebabkan kumis tipis lelaki itu, membuat lawan bermainnya itu mendesah nikmat, seakan lupa apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Dengan cekatan Isono membuka dasi dari jas kebesarannya dan mengikatkannya pada kedua pergelangan tangan korbannya.

"Kurang ajar. Kau—ukh!" Tanpa istirahat, pinggul Isono terus bergerak menciptakan bunyi-bunyi nikmat bertempo cepat, sementara bibirnya sibuk melahap tubuh di bawahnya dengan ganas. "Hnngn…"

Sebagai seorang pesulap, lelaki itu sebenarnya banyak menyimpan tipuan ataupun peralatan untuk meloloskan diri, apalagi sebagai Rare Hunter, tuannya mengijinkannya menggunakan segala cara untuk menghancurkan lawannya. Sayangnya itu hanya terjadi jika diterapkan pada permainan duel monster, bukannya berhubungan badan. Di depan Isono, ia merasa ditelanjangi. Tubuhnya kini basah oleh saliva dan mendarat di sepanjang garis tubuhnya, karena Isono memaksa untuk melucuti segala kebusukannya.

"Aku ingin dengar suaramu. Beri tahu aku siapa tuanmu dan kamu akan kulepaskan." desahan nafas Isono menggelitik telinga pesulap itu, membuatnya merasakan setruman ilahi sekali lagi.

"Aku tak akan mengatakannya… Ahnn…" lelaki itu berkelit.

"Bagi tuan Kaiba, akan sangat mudah menemukan tuanmu dan membelahnya jadi dua, karena dia telah mengacaukan segala kerja kerasnya. Jadi lebih baik kau berbicara sebelum giliranku yang membelahmu menjadi dua." Isono mengancam sambil kembali bergerak cepat, membuat penolakan sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi nafsu, memaksa saraf dan otak untuk meminta lebih dan lebih.

Tubuh ramping itupun kalah telak. Tegangan cinta tak dapat dihindari lagi, namun dengan sigap Isono menahan dan mempermainkan sang korban supaya menjawab dahulu pertanyaan yang sepanjang hari ini ditanyakannya.

"Beri aku nama tuanmu, baru kamu akan kulepaskan." ancamnya dengan nada kemenangan, tahu bahwa lawannya sudah kalah.

"Ma—Tuan Malik…" jawabnya dengan nada bergetar.

Tanpa pikir panjang Isono melepaskan korbannya, memberikannya sentuhan terakhir yang mengantarkan mereka berdua bergelut memasuki surga tertinggi, hingga terkulai kembali ke bumi, lebih tepatnya di sebuah _basement _toko kartu di daratan kota Domino.

Setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya, Isono merapihkan kembali pakaiannya. Dalam diam, dia mengambil dasi yang diikat pada tangan sang korban dan dililitkannya kembali pada lehernya.

"Aku berjanji pada Tuan Kaiba akan menangkap tuanmu dan sekarang aku telah mendapatkan namanya. Tapi jangan kuatir, aku tidak berniat melucuti topengmu. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu sehabis ini." ucapnya datar dan tanpa beban. Terang saja, karena bagi Isono, kata-kata tuannya adalah mutlak, dan ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuat tuannya bangga dengan dirinya.

"…"

_Master of Magician_ itu terkulai lemas, memandangi tubuh bidang itu pergi menjauh, meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri di dalam kegelapan.

**=== Ende ===**

* * *

.

.

.

_Next On..._  
**Pandora** x **? ? ?**

**A/N:**

HAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHA BANGSAT GUE NGGA BISA BERHENTI KETAWA SELAMA BIKIN INI JAGADGKJFDLASJDFJGJHK PLIS GUE SESEK NAPAS TOYOOONGGGG!

INI TAG PALING GILA SEPANJANG SEJARAH PERMAINAN! DAN DEMI APA AKU KEPIKIRAN BUAT MASANGIN PANDORA SAMA ISONO!

Uyeaaaah pasangannya **Isono x Pandora** :3**  
**

Njiiiirrrrrrrr…#gagalpaham

UDAH GALAWNYA! SEKARANG WAKTUNYA NGE-TAG!

Dan yang berhasil di tag adalah *jeng jeng jeng jeng*

**.::****The Fallen Kuriboh::.**

**Remaining author(s) and authoress(es): **

**Sora Tsubameki / Are. Key. Take. Tour / Saint-Chimaira (Kuo) / Widzilla / VDE / Reiforizza / Aki Kadaoga / Ryudou Ai  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Acute

.

**Estafet**

**Yu Gi Oh** © Takahashi Kazuki

_._

_**Chapter 3: Acute  
**(Bukan Berarti Saya Ada Fetish Kaya Gini)**  
**_

_**Pairing: ****Pandora** x ? ? ?_

_**Warning: **__PWP (juga), nista, agak bikin eneg._

_By:_**__**** The Fallen Kuriboh**_ (id: 2139926)_

* * *

Dari balik topengnya, Pandora tersenyum licik.

Dengan mudahnya ia mendapat mangsa. Sebuah buruan lemah yang terkulai tanpa daya, namun dengan harta tiada ternilai yang tersimpan di balik kungkungannya. Sungguh, sasaran empuk.

Sang _rare hunter _tersebut menatap ke arah korbannya. Dengan kedua tangan yang terikat dan mulut yang tersumpal seperti itu, dia sama sekali tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jangankan kabur, berontak saja ia tak mampu. Menyedihkan sekali orang ini.

Dengan satu sentakan kasar, Pandora mendorong mainan plastiknya ke dalam lubang kenikmatan sang korban. Sebuah erangan dari mulut yang tersumpal itu menggema di ruangan gelap, bagaikan teriakan binatang yang teraniaya. Tidak sampai di situ saja, Pandora mengaktifkan satu tombol di balik benda keras yang tertancap dalam di liang sempit sana. Aliran vibrasi segera menyebar, mengocok cepat lapisan daging di dalam liang sang korban.

Pria yang terikat di bawah sana itu pun tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Sensasi ini—sensasi nikmat yang bercampur rasa sakit luar biasa ini—ia tidak kuat lagi.

Melihat korbannya yang menggelinjang karena terombang-ambing antara rasa nikmat dan nyeri itu, seringai Pandora makin melebar. Tangan nakalnya meraih sejumput rambut keperakan korbannya. Ia menariknya kasar, mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

"Hmm, tubuhmu reaktif juga ya. Tak kusangka di usiamu yang sekarang, yang di bawah ini masih bisa menegang." jemari Pandora mengusap lembut batang kenikmatan sang korban yang makin mengeras di bawah sana, mengocoknya pelan lalu meremasnya dengan kasar. Kontan, sang pria tanpa daya itu melenguh dan mengerang tertahan.

Uh, sumpalan di mulut ini sungguh mengganggu.

"Kau terlihat erotis, pak tua." seringaian Pandora masih tersembunyi di balik topeng.

Dengan risih, sang _rare hunter_ tersebut menarik gulungan kain yang tadinya ia sumpalkan ke mulut sang korban. Napas pria tua itu tersengal. Sungguh, pemandangan yang benar-benar menggelikan sekaligus menyedihkan.

Apa kata Yugi Mutou nanti bila ia melihat kakeknya dalam situasi seperti ini?

"Hei, Sugoroku Mutou… cucumu itu tak akan datang." rabaannya pada tubuh yang terikat itu makin intens saja. "Jadi cepatlah beri tahu di mana kau sembunyikan kartu itu sebelum aku menyiksamu lebih parah lagi."

Ia hanya mendapat sebuah tatapan tajam dan kebisuan sebagai jawaban.

_Heh_, menggelikan. Sebuah kebencian baru saja terlontar ke arahnya dan yang bisa ia lihat dari matanya hanyalah tatapan ketakutan dari seekor kijang yang tertawan oleh singa. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa si Yugi Mutou itu terlihat menyedihkan, wajah itu diturunkan oleh kakeknya.

Mereka memiliki ekspresi menjijikkan yang sama persis.

Tak puas akan jawaban yang ia terima, Pandora makin kalap. Diraihnya mainan plastik yang sedari tadi menancap dan bergetar di liang Sugoroku. Pandora menarik benda panjang itu ke luar hingga hampir terlepas seutuhnya dari jepitan liang sempit tersebut. Namun belum sempat Sugoroku menghela napas lega, benda plastik itu kembali menyeruak masuk dengan sebuah sentakan kasar. Sakit, tubuh Sugoroku serasa bagai terkoyak menjadi dua.

"Apa yang kubilang, cepat kau katakan di mana kartu-kartu langka itu kalau kau tidak mau tubuhmu ini hancur."

Gerakan tangan Pandora di bawa sana makin menggila. Tempo yang liar dan vibrasi yang merangsang itu membuat Sugoroku tak sanggup berkata-kata. Hujan makian yang tadinya ingin ia lontarkan hanya lolos sebagai racauan tak jelas dalam verbalnya. Permainan gila ini makin tak terkontrol saja tatkala sebelah tangan Pandora menggerayangi tubuh ringkihnya yang tak berdaya.

Ia ingin menyerah, membeberkan semuanya dan memohon untuk dilepaskan dari sentuhan menjijikkan ini—

—namun ia ingat akan adanya hal yang harus ia lindungi.

Sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat, kakek Sugoroku berharap akan cucunya yang akan datang menyelamatkannya.

Atau paling tidak, ia berharap untuk tertidur saat ini juga agar ia tak pernah bisa mengingat hinaan menjijikkan yang diberikan oleh Pandora pada pria tua dengan sisa umur singkat ini.

******=== Ende ===**

* * *

.

.

.

_Next On…_

**Sugoroku x ? ? ?**

**A/N**:

Hanjer. Saya ngetik apaan ini 0_0 #pasangmukajelek

Coba hitung ada berapa kata 'menjijikkan' yang saya ketik di sini. Kalikan dengan sepuluh, dan itulah level kejijikan saya pas ngetik ini.  
Plis. Sumpah. Ngapain juga saya nge-uke-in mbah-mbah usia lanjut gini? Mana deskripsinya terlalu eksplisit pula. #nahanmuntah #gataulagi

Btw, ini fic kayaknya harus rate M deh. Nggak lucu nanti kalo ada gadis polos buka fanfic ini, terus gara-gara itu dia jadi fujoshi akut yang gemar crackpair serta tambahan fetish-fetish yang expert abis. #sebenernyamalahbagussih #ngomongapakamu

Ya, cukup. Terusss, saya mau ngetag… sapa ya enaknya? #plak

Pingin tag Aya-san gegara butuh asupan humor, tapi kelihatannya dia sibuk. Jadi saya tag…

**.::Sora Tsubameki::.**

* * *

**Remaining author(s) and authoress(es):**

**Are. Key. Take. Tour / Saint-Chimaira (Kuo) / Widzilla / VDE / Reiforriza / Aki Kadaoga / Ryudou Ai**


	4. Chapter 4: Antiprism

.

**Estafet**

**Yu Gi Oh** © Takahashi Kazuki

_._

_**Chapter 4: Antiprism****  
**_

_**Pairing: ****Sugoroku** x ? ? ?_

_**Warning: **__samalah kaya sebelumnya. Nista BANGET pokoknya!  
_

_By:_**__**** Sora Tsubameki**_ (id: 2126498)_

* * *

.

.

.

Kelima pria bertubuh besar itu terkulai tanpa daya. Muka yang semula sangar kini berubah seperti ikan yang lama tak mendapat asupan air. Uap panas mengepul dari napas berat kelima nya. Namun kakek tua yang kini meneguk sebotol air mineral itu tampak baik-baik saja. Wajahnya hanya sedikit memerah sejenak ketika menenggak pil haram tersebut. Sebutlah ia meminum pil kuat untuk memulai sesi hukumannya. Dan kelima pria paruh baya yang menamakan diri mereka the big five harus mengerang hebat karena terjebak tipu muslihat seorang kakek tua yang memasang topeng 'wajah tanpa dosa' saat pertama mereka bertemu. Salahkan mereka yang dengan seenaknya masuk tokonya. Salahkan juga mereka yang begitu mempercayai wajah keriput yang nampaknya tak berbahaya itu dalam mempersilahkan kelimanya duduk-duduk santai sejenak sementara kakek tua itu mengurusi suatu hal di dalam dapur.

Lagi-lagi salahkan kelima orang itu yang mupeng karena haus tak tertahan ketika kakek tua itu keluar dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi lima gelas air dingin dan satu botol tambahan. Siapapun tak akan pernah ragu meneguk air putih yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja di siang hari yang terik. Tak ada kejanggalan yang terlihat dari semua peristiwa itu, sebelum napas mereka berubah sesak dan kian memburu tak terkontrol. Sendi-sendi mereka seakan lumpuh, melebihi gejala-gejala manula yang telah berhasil kakek tua itu lewati.

Mata mereka terasa berat sekali untuk dibuka. Mereka pun sudah lupa akan apa tujuan mereka datang kemari.

"Kalian kemari merencanakan hal jahat kepada cucuku kan?"

Beberapa pasang manik itu berhasil terbuka lebar. Sebenarnya mereka kemari ingin mencari kelemahan Yugi yang menjadi kunci utama kesuksesan mereka menguasai KC. Dengan begitu mungkin ketika Yugi mendapatkan tekanan mental dan psikis dari awal, jalan mereka akan lebih mudah berrsama pegasus dalam kemenangan duelist kingdom. Namun rencana itu hanyalah tinggal rencana. Nyatanya mereka harus rela terkulai lemas dihadapan sang predator senior alias kakeknya Yugi.

Hei _reader_, mungkin kalian harus lebih mendalami makna 'makin tua makin jadi'? Mungkin itu bisa dijadikan acuan ketika kalian berada pada situasi tersebut. Stamina yang lebih muda tak ada gunanya saat reaksi kimia mengambil alih dan mendisfungsikan otot-ototmu.

Dengan perlahan sugoroku menghampiri mereka dan menanggalkan satu-satu kemeja yang mereka gunakan. Sugoroku begitu menikmati dalam menyesap lapisan-lapisan kulit yang lebih segar darinya. Jilat, hisap, gigit. Begitu berulang sampai mereka merintih menahan peluh.

Mereka terkapar layaknya sekarat. Bergerak pun susah. Sepertinya mereka tak akan pernah melupakan penghinaan besar ini. Diperkosa oleh kakek yang sudah mau menghadap tuhan! Oh, coba pikirkan apa lagi yang lebih memalukan dari hal ini. Bahkan ngurek-ngurek feses mokuba setiap paginya pun masih lebih terhormat dibandingkan hal ini.

Sugoroku membalikkan kelima pria itu ke dalam posisi nungging di sofa dengan lutut yang bertumpu di atas karpet. Lubang ketat kelimanya terpampang jelas di depan mata. Tanpa menunggu lama kejantanannya menerobos paksa liang panas yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ahnn..ahh.." salah satu dari pria paruh baya itu mengerang hebat. Sebut saja namanya Crump. Kumis yang menggantung manis kini hanya pajangan saja. Tamatlah sudah. Kini bokongnya harus rela diterobos paksa oleh pak tua yang memiliki lebih banyak pengalaman darinya tentang perawatan kumis. Sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Lubrikan sebagai pembantu pelicin rasa-rasanya tak berguna. Sugoroku memaju mundurkan gerakannya beberapa kali sambil meremas bongkahan bukit kembar yang menantang di sampingnya. Tak ayal Leichter sang pemilik bokongpun mengumandangkan erangan surgawi.

Tak lama sugoroku pindah lapak. Kali ini lubang Leichter berhasil diterobos dengan lebih mudah karena bekas lubrikannya masih tersisa, ditambah kesejatiannya yang masih menegang mengeluarkan banyak precum. Disodoknya lubang kedua dengan tenaga yang tak berkurang.

"Anak nakal! Perlu dikasih pelajaran!

_Plak!_

Telapak tangannya menampar bukit kembar ketiga.

"Ahn!" Pemilik sepasang bukit ketiga pun mulai bersuara. Air liur Gansley sang pemilik bukit ketiga tak kuasa dibendung lagi. Rasa panas dan merah merambat cepat ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya

Sugoroku masih sibuk membajak lubang kedua. Kegiatan bercocok tanamnya cukup terbilang seru dan merepotkan. Tangan kanannya tak tinggal diam. Dia membasahi lubang ketiga dengan lubrikan dan memasukkan jemari keriputnya ke dalam liang panas tersebut. Pertama satu jari. Ketika cengkraman erat liang itu mulai mengendur pertanda mulai bisa menyesuaikan diri, Sugoroku menambahkan jari kedua. Air liur Gansley makin menetes membasahi sofa kesayangannya. Tak sabaran Sugoroku makin mengebor lubang itu dengan jari ketiganya. Reaksinya begitu mengejutkan. Bahkan tulang jari sang manula itu hampir-hampir retak akibat jepitan hebat si empunya.

"Kalian harus tahu bahwa kekuatan cucuku diwariskan dari siapa. Percayalah, bahkan dengan lima personil sekali pun kalian tak akan menang melawan kami..." bibir pak tua masih sempat-sempatnya menyeringai.

Dalam sekali hentakan Sugoroku pindah ke lubang ketiga. Ia memainkan kesejatian personil keempat yang menggelantung layu dengan tangan kanannya. Remasan kasar dan tak berperasaan membuat Johnson meronta dan meremas sofa menahan sakit. Tangan kirinya mulai melakukan improvisasi dengan menjambak kasar rambut Gansley yang sedang ia gagahi. Sodokannya mulai terasa brutal dan dalam.

Setelah berlangsung beberapa saat, ia pun berpindah lapak kembali. Kali ini ia menjambak paksa rambut pria Johnson dan Nezbitt. Membenturkan kepala mereka berdua dan mempertemukan antar kedua belahan bibirnya. Mereka mulai bercumbu sementara Sugoroku mulai mempersingkat ritme sodokannya dan membaginya merata kepada kedua personil terakhir. Masuk keluar lalu pindah—masuk keluar lalu pindah—begitu terus hingga yang tua mulai menemui titik puncak kenikmatannya dan menyemburkan lahar putihnya kepada kelima bongkahan kenyal yang berjejer di depannya.

Penderitaan mereka ternyata belum berakhir. Kegiatan panas tersebut di akhiri dengan disumbatnya kelima lubang tersebut dengan mainan plastik bervibrator dan Sugoroku secara suka rela memasang getarannya ke mode maksimal dan memasangkan_ cockring_ agar kelimanya tak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya.

Biar! Biar nyaho mereka!

Ejakulasi kering yang berlangsung berkali-kali membuat mereka meratap layaknya ratapan anak tiri. Selang beberapa lama mereka pun mulai tak sadarkan diri dan terbangun di tempat asing. Mungkin kakek tua itu yang mengangkut mereka -mungkin dengan cara diseret- dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil _box_ sewaan lalu melempar mereka ke tepi jalan begitu saja saat mereka pingsan layaknya sampah. Tentu dengan tubuh lengket penuh bercak merah dan rasa _shock_ yang mendalam.

******=== Ende ===**

* * *

.

.

.

_Next On…_

**The Big 5 x ? ? ?**

**A/N**:

gw nulis apa ini! Ini bukti meningkatnya otak mecum dalam waktu kurang lebih 4 tahun. :D

Selanjutnya gw tag "**Reiforizza**". Nyaho lo bu! Nyaho! Buat yang hottest ya. *digampar karena nyebutin merk dagang*

* * *

**Remaining author(s) and authoress(es):**

**Are. Key. Take. Tour / Saint-Chimaira (Kuo) / Widzilla / VDE / Aki Kadaoga / Ryudou Ai**


	5. Chapter 5: Eternity

.

**Estafet**

**Yu Gi Oh** © Takahashi Kazuki

_._

_**Chapter 5: Eternity****  
**_

_**Pairing: ****The Big 5** x ? ? ?_

_**Warning: **__Ero (lagi), shota nista, demanding!uke, DP, tentakel, 5 vs. 1  
_

_By: __**Reiforizza **(id: 849294)_

* * *

.

.

.

Awalnya hanya kamar kosong. Perlahan-lahan dunianya meluas, bertambah dan bertambah. Rumahnya. Kota Domino. Jepang. Dunia. Jagad raya. Dia bisa melakukan apapun sekena hatinya. Bisa pergi kemana pun cuma dalam satu kedipan mata. Betapa luar biasa. Di dunia ini, dia seorang dewa. Kuat, kekal, tidak pernah menua.

Namun, dewa sekali pun bisa merasa bosan.

Dia bosan dengan penduduk kota tak berjiwa, dengan bentuk awan yang serupa, dengan udara yang stagnan, dengan pakem tetap ritme ombak. Dia bosan akan isi dunia virtual tempat tinggalnya. Segalanya serba artifisial. Dunia yang ia sangka tak terbatas, kini sempit dan menyesakkan. Dia terjepit, tercekik dalam kesepian.

Akhirnya kesepian itu sirna, saat ada kesadaran-kesadaran lain yang diunggah ke dunianya. Kesadaran milik Ota Soichiro, Daimon Kogoro, Oshita Konosuke, Otaki Shuzo, dan Oka Chikuzen. Mereka adalah lima orang pebisnis yang dulu disegani di Jepang. Big Five, itu julukan mereka.

Tetapi betapa mengerikan pemandangan dunia itu sekarang. Lima pria paruh baya tersebut tengah mengeroyok seorang anak kecil secara seksual. Dilihat dari luar, anak itu tampak hanya berumur 10 tahun saja. Tidak salah memang, ia menanggalkan tubuhnya yang fana pada umur tersebut. Namun, sudah 6 tahun dia menghuni dunia maya. Alih-alih berwujud remaja 16 tahun, dia terus terjebak di sosok kanak-kanaknya.

Sungguh, sungguh mengerikan pemandangan ini... bagi orang awan di dunia nyata...

"Ngh... ah... ah... AH...!" Erangan itu naik membentuk _crescendo,_ ketika lima pasang tangan dan lidah-lidah lapar sibuk menggerayangi bagian-bagian sensitif di tubuhnya. Tidak ada basah atau lengket, tapi sensasi menakjubkan ini bagai candu. Membuatnya ingin lagi dan lagi.

"Kurang! Beri aku lebih banyak lagi!" Serunya tak sabaran.

"Heheh... sabar sedikit _bocchan,"_ Shuzo terkekeh. "Semua ada saatnya."

"Kami senang kau cepat sekali belajar. Tapi kamu ini anak yang tidak mudah puas ya." Pria bernama Kogoro sempat-sempatnya ikut memberi komentar, padahal bibir dan giginya sedang seru menggarap tiap jengkal kulit di tubuh bagian bawah.

"Banyak menuntut pula," timpal Konosuke.

"Hmph! Jangan mengoceh terus _ojisan._ Ini tidak — UWAAAHH!" Kalimatnya putus dalam jerit tertahan, ketika sepasang lidah milik Kogoro dan Konosuke menerobos masuk ke badannya. Sontak, reaksi yang timbul jauh lebih hebat. Tubuhnya menegang, menggelinjang tak terkendalikan.

"Bagaimana _bocchan,_ masih belum cukup kah? Perlu ditambah lagi?" Tanya Soichiro. Nadanya terdengar seperti sedang melucu, walaupun dengan raut wajah serius.

"Urh..." desahnya. "Ajari aku lebih banyak..."

Kelima pria itu tersenyum mesum. Kini lidah-lidah tersebut ditarik keluar, berganti dengan kejantanan milik Chikuzen. Tidak ada nyeri saat tubuhnya ditembus paksa. Saat ini, rasa sakit dan lelah dinon-aktifkan sepenuhnya —salah satu kemudahan hidup di dunia virtual— hanya ada sensasi nirwana membanjiri kesadarannya secara bertubi-tubi bagaikan air bah.

_"Bocchan_ bisa mengatasi tambahan satu lagi `kan?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Konosuke ikut menerobos masuk. Kejantanannya bersanding dengan milik Chikuzen dalam sebuah lubang sempit. Kontan anak itu berteriak sejadinya, berteriak mengungkapkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"Ah... bagus anak pintar..." puji Konosuke. Tangannya membelai rambut toska itu dengan lembut, kontras dengan deretan giginya yang begitu gemas menggigit telinga si anak kecil.

_"Ojisan..._ UNGH!" Lagi-lagi kalimatnya terputus. Konosuke dan Chikuzen bergerak bergantian meniru gerakan piston dalam tubuh anak itu. Tanpa jeda menumbuk-numbuk titik sensitifnya, membuat dia sangat terangsang. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia dibawa menuju klimaks.

Soichiro yang sejak tadi menonton adegan itu bersama Shuzo dan Kogoro, tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempatnya. Tidak tahan ingin ikut bergabung. "Hum... sepertinya masih ada tempat untuk satu orang lagi."

Tempat itu adalah mulut sang _bocchan._

Entah berapa lama kesadarannya menerima stimulasi tanpa henti dari tiga orang anggota Big Five. Berkali-kali dia mengalami apa yang di dunia nyata disebut ejakulasi. Sama halnya dengan pria-pria paruh baya yang lebih pantas menjadi ayah atau paman ketimbang partner seksual. Mereka berkali-kali mengalami klimaks dalam tubuh anak itu. Tidak terhitung lagi berapa ronde yang sudah mereka lalui.

"Hei kalian! Sudah cukup `kan?" Akhirnya keluar kata protes dari Kogoro setelah dipaksa menunggu cukup lama.

"Ayo gantian dengan kami," tukas Shuzo.

Tidak ada sesi istirahat bagi anak itu. Tapi siapa yang butuh makan atau tidur saat tinggal di dunia maya. Bahkan kelelahan maupun sakit bisa diatur sekehendak hati. Dunia ini memang tempat yang tepat untuk meraih kenikmatan sebanyak-banyaknya. Mereka hidup layaknya dewa.

Namun, dewa sekali pun kelak harus turun ke dunia fana.

Ya, mereka berenam akan hidup kembali. Dengan cara mengunggah kesadaran masing-masing ke dalam jasad baru. Anak kecil itu sudah punya kandidat spesifik untuk tubuh yang akan ia tempati nanti. Tubuh milik Kaiba Seto, saudara angkatnya. Dia akan merebut kembali semua yang menjadi haknya, termasuk Kaiba _Corporation_.

Tapi anak itu punya kekhawatiran baru. Kekhawatiran itu langsung diutarakan saat mereka baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah sesi 'belajar'. "Big Five _ojisan_... kalian tidak akan meninggalkan aku 'kan? Walaupun nanti aku hidup dalam tubuh Seto."

"Tidak akan," balas kelimanya serempak.

"Kami sepenuhnya milikmu," Chikuzen melanjutkan.

"Dan kamu adalah sepenuhnya milik kami." timpal Kogoro.

"Kau tidak perlu sendirian lagi," Shuzo berujar lirih. Dia memeluk tubuh mungil itu seerat mungkin, lalu mencium keningnya dengan hangat. Empat orang yang lain mengikuti teladan Shuzo, mereka bergantian mencium pipi dan punggung tangan sang _bocchan_. Menyiratkan teken sumpah abadi yang pasti mereka tepati.

Dia memejamkan mata. Perasaan damai menyelimuti batinnya. Kini kesepian mencekam yang ia rasakan saat itu cuma tinggal kenangan semata, sebentar lagi terlupakan dari ingatannya

"Tidak lama lagi, _bocchan._ Tidak lama lagi kita akan hidup kembali," Shuzo berbisik lagi pada anak dalam pelukannya.

"Tapi sampai saat itu tiba, kami punya permainan lain." Kogoro tersenyum penuh arti kepada keempat kawannya. Mereka pun membalas dengan sebuah anggukan.

Mendadak sosok kelima anggota Big Five mulai kabur, hingga melebur dalam sebuah pusaran. Sejurus kemudian, pusaran itu bertambah besar sebelum akhirnya muncul sesuatu berwujud gurita raksasa dari sana.

"Eh... Kraken?" Anak itu bingung mendapati Big Five mengubah wujud mereka menjadi seekor makhluk berlengan banyak. Tentakel-tentakel berlumuran mucus menjalar kesana-kemari, lalu menangkap tubuh kecilnya dengan mudah.

"Ah...! AAHHHH!" Lagi-lagi dia menerima stimulasi dahsyat. Kombinasi tentakel penuh lendir, dilengkapi cangkir hisap yang sangat banyak membuatnya merasakan sensasi tiada dua. Kedua tangan dan kakinya dililit erat, dia sudah tidak bisa bergerak banyak. Bahkan ketika sepasang tentakel masuk mempermainkan bagian dalam tubuhnya dari dua arah. Atas dan bawah.

Kegiatan senggama ini berlangsung tanpa henti, keenam orang itu sama sekali tidak mengindahkan waktu. Tetapi sungguh, apalah arti waktu bagi mereka. Waktu tiada bermakna, mereka hidup kekal di dunia maya.

**===Ende===**

* * *

.

.

.

_Next on..._

**Kaiba Noah x ? ? ?**

**A/N**:

KABINA-BINA TEUING AKU SAMPAI BIKIN GANGBANG PAKE LIMA SEME! LIMA SEME DAN HARUS DIBUAT SEPENDEK DRABBLE? NGGA MUNGKIN TERKABUL! SIMPLY IMPOSSIBLE! *mewek* *terus nenggak obat penenang*

Nah... berhubung chapter sebelumnya banyak didominasi oleh para ojisan, maka kali ini saya munculin shota. Tapi bukan berarti saya doyan shota, sodara-sodara. Justru saya menghindari banget tema itu. Kalau disuruh milih, saya lebih milih bara ojisan ketimbang shota. Chapter ini terjadi berkat kalian yang sukses melampaui batas kemampuan sendiri untuk tidak menulis aman, mulai dari adegan ero sampai macam-macam kink nyeleneh. So, saya ikuti teladan kalian untuk angkat kaki dari zona nyaman dan jadilah... _my_ _first_ _ero_ _fic_ _everrrr._ Semoga ada yang terhibur, atau seenggaknya getek non-stop seharian nyehnyeh...

Satu lagi, mohon maaf soal nama Big 5 yang beda dengan chapter sebelumnya. Saya nggak suka nama-nama versi 4kids. Nama Big 5 di chapter ini adalah versi asli anime Jepang. Lagian, saya pingin Noah dipanggil bocchan, jadi harus pake nama Jepang supaya _makes sense_ #modus. Berikut keterangannya**: Ota Soichiro (Nezbitt), Daimon Kogoro (Leichter), Oshita Konosuke (Gansley), Otaki Shuzo (Adrian Randolph Crump III), dan Oka Chikuzen (Johnson)**.

Yosh! Saatnya nge-tag! Author yang menggelinjang berikutnya adalaaaahhh... *drumroll*

**Saint-Chimaira (Kuo)!**

`Met berjuang Kuo! Muachh! *lari tunggang langgang*

* * *

**Remaining author(s) and authoress(es):**

**Are. Key. Take. Tour / Widzilla / VDE / Aki Kadaoga / Ryudou Ai**


	6. Chapter 6: Trifle

.

**Estafet**

**Yu Gi Oh** © Takahashi Kazuki

_._

_**Chapter 6: Trifle**_

_**Pairing: Kaiba Noah x ? ? ?**_

_**Warning: **__…saking stress gatau mau ngewarning apa #amnesia_

_By:** Saint Chimaira**_—_**Kuo**__ (id: __1658345__)_

* * *

.

.

.

Dua tubuh tanpa busana itu mendominasi satu-satunya perabot di ruangan. Sebuah tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ dengan nuansa kebiruan yang saat ini sudah tidak rapih lagi.

Dia—sang pemilik kamar belum berhenti memainkan sebuah tongkat di dalam genggaman tangannya. Mungkin besarnya kira-kira seukuran pemukul kasti. Ia terobos berkali-kali bagian ujungnya ke dalam liang ketat boneka hidup yang sedang berjuang menahan suaranya lolos dari tenggorokan.

Sebuah boneka yang sempurna, paling tidak untuk seorang bocah berusia sepuluh tahun yang memang lebih sering merasa bosan.

Karena di dalam dunia virtual, Kaiba Noah akan tetap berada dalam sosoknya kini; terjebak dalam fisik tanggung yang bahkan belum sempat memasuki masa adolensi sehingga tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan 'kepuasan seksual' dalam hal yang sesungguhnya, untuk selamanya.

Tapi semua itu bukan masalah besar.

Karena anak kecil cukup merasa puas jika diberi mainan, kan? Dan Noah sedang melakukan itu sekarang dengan mainannya—_bermain_.

"Oh, ayolah cepat menjerit. Buatlah aku senang," ujung bibir tipis Noah melepas tawa saat yang diajak bicara melelehkan air mata, "Paling tidak kau lebih berguna untukku daripada terpuruk di dunia nyata. Ingat perlakuan orang-orang di sekitarmu saat tahu kau telah membunuh kedua orangtuamu? Kurasa ini lebih menyenangkan…"

Kalimat ofensif itu bernuansa arogansi. Membuat cairan yang sudah terlanjur jatuh mengalir lebih deras, sementara pemiliknya masih menolak bersuara. Hanya rintihan kecil terdengar namun tidak berarti apa-apa.

Mungkin menurut sang korban rasa sakit di hatinya belum bisa mengalahakan rasa sakit manapun, termasuk ketika ia menindik wajahnya dengan berbagai jenis anting-anting dalam jumlah banyak.

"Nhh….o..ah…"

Hei, mulai terdengar suara.

Sehingga Noah tahu kalau sebentar lagi ia akan mendengar jeritan yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Sementara tangan lain sibuk menstimulus daerah-daerah sensitif sehingga ujung glans kemerahan itu kian menegang. Tusukan dari tongkatnya semakin intens, semakin kencang—ekuivalen dengan deru napas keduanya yang semakin memburu. Rasa sakit itu telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang memabukkan. Ekstasi. Terbukti saat tubuh yang di bawah menggelinjang nikmat dan mengikuti irama yang telah susah payah diciptakan.

Sedikit lagi, tinggal sedikit lagi anak kecil bersurai hijau pastel itu akan melihat hasil dari tujuan awal permainannya. Sebuah pemandangan cantik saat cairan pekat semi transparan menyembur ke luar dalam jumlah banyak, membasahi bagian-bagian kulit sekitar.

Sedikit lagi—

**_PIIIIIIIIP._**

_Tsk_—Noah mendecih pendek mendengar 'panggilan' untuk dirinya. Adalah hal terakhir yang paling dibenci olehnya jika waktu bermainnya diganggu walau itu oleh ayahnya sekalipun.

_****__PIIIIIIIIP._

ARGHHHH! Noah emosi jiwa seketika saat bunyi itu bersikeras mengganggu gendang telinganya. Dengan penuh umpatan, sang bocah terpaksa menjauh dari mainannya yang bersimbah peluh.

Ujung tongkat itu dibiarkan tetap di dalam. Mengisi penuh lubang anal yang belum berhenti berdenyut kencang. Semakin lama dibiarkan sepertinya denyut itu terasa semakin cepat saja.

"Jangan berani melepasnya, aku tidak akan lama."

Setelah menepuk pelan pipi mainannya dengan punggung tangan, Noah berpakaian seadanya dan beranjak dari ruangan. Dari sebuah tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ dengan nuansa kebiruan yang faktanya memang tidak pernah rapih jika mereka berdua berada di sana.

**=== Ende ===**

* * *

.

.

.

_Next On…_

**Strings x ? ? ?**

**A/N**:

((bentar, bentar, guwe cuci tangan pake sabun antiseptik dulu…tadi guwe nulis apaan?))

Uhk,

BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA DEMI APA INI PAIRINGNYA NGAWUR ABISSS?! :)))))) #ngakak brutal

Hayo pada masih inget nggak Strings yang mana? Entah kenapa bisa kepikiran masangin Noah yang unyu imut manis sama karakter yang berbanding terbalik pangkat sejuta. Efek stress deadline kayaknya.

Nah, Reifo… Apa dirimu puas? Apa daku lulus ujian? #pose

OKAYYY, untuk selanjutnya aku mau tag: **are. key. take. tour**!  
Semangat ya say, dan selamat berjuang! #larilaricantiq

* * *

**Remaining author(s) and authoress(es):**

**Widzilla / VDE / Aki Kadaoga / Ryudou Ai**


	7. Chapter 7: Revenge

**.**

**Estafet**

**Yu Gi Oh **© Takahashi Kazuki

**.**

_**Chapter 7: Revenge**_

_**Pairing: Strings x ? ? ?**_

_**Warning: **Pengen nge-warning, tapi nanti kalo dikasih tau jadi gak surprise. Ada adegan begitulah, pokoknya, hahaha :'D_

_By:** are . key . take . tour . **(id: 1469398)_

* * *

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia terbebas. Mungkin sudah sebulan, setahun, atau jangan-jangan baru sehari. Waktu bagaikan terbang, terutama saat hatinya dipenuhi dendam. Hatinya penuh amarah, namun sasaran amuknya berada jauh dari jangkauan. Pun ia harus kembali ke sana, tak ada kesempatan untuk menang. Dia laki-laki dan harga dirinya sudah direnggut paksa oleh bocah itu. Tak sudi bila ia harus kembali lagi ke sana, menyodorkan tubuhnya dengan suka rela.

Balas dendam adalah tujuannya sekarang. Tak terpikir bagaimana caranya, ia ingin membalas perbuatan tak menyenangkan yang sudah ia terima. Tak peduli bagaimana caranya, Strings akan memuaskan amukan dalam dada.

Dan di sinilah obyek pelepas kekesalannya terbaring.

Wajah itu pucat dengan helai rambut lebat berwarna hitam—sayang, kilau dan kelembutan rambut itu sudah hilang. Tubuhnya yang terbilang kecil—langsing bagi sebagian orang—terbaring tanpa busana di atas tempat tidur.

Semangat Strings kembali terpacu melihat sosok pasangannya yang begitu submisif. Gerakan pinggulnya semakin liar, menghujam kasar dan menusuk kasar pasangannya tanpa ampun ia tak peduli. Bahkan ketika titik darah segar mulai nampak di atas kasur, Strings tidak memperlambat gerakannya.

Desah napasnya semakin memburu, memenuhi kamar tidur yang gelap dan dingin. Dibarengi dengan suara kulit beradu kulit, tangan sang Rare Hunter mulai bergerak menyusuri perut pasangannya lalu semakin ke utara. Dingin. Mungkinkah efek suhu ruangan gelap tak berpenghangat tempatnya berada saat ini?

Klimaks semakin memuncak dan erangannya semakin nyaring. Tetapi, sang pasangan tetap bisu dan pasif. Tubuh mungilnya bergerak-gerak menghantam kasur seiring dengan gerakan Strings. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, namun tak ada suara sama sekali.

Kedua tangan kurus sang Rare Hunter kini meraba leher ramping pasangannya dan mendengus pelan saat melihat beberapa bekas kebiruan.

"Kau lihat ini?" bisiknya pelan dan serak di tengah desah napas, "Kau lihat apa yang kulakukan sekarang?"

Dia tak mungkin bisa membalas omongannya dan membuat Strings terpaksa membayangkan reaksinya. Mungkin bocah itu tetap bersikap tenang seperti biasanya, acuh tak acuh terhadap lingkungan sekitarnya. Mungkin bocah itu malah meraung kesal melihatnya sekarang.

"Kau lihat apa yang kulakukan pada 'adikmu'?"

Ah, tapi bocah tak berperasaan yang rela melakukan apa saja seperti dia tak mungkin marah. Lagipula, mereka bukan saudara kandung.

Strings bisa merasakannya. Tinggal sedikit lagi.

Tapi, siapa yang peduli. Dendamnya mungkin sudah lama hilang dan hanya nafsu yang berbicara saat ini. Mungkin bocah ini kebetulan punya ikatan 'saudara' dengannya. Mungkin ini semua hanyalah kebetulan yang mengerikan.

Apapun itu, Strings tak peduli dan tak ada yang bisa mengatakan tidak padanya. Toh, pasangannya juga tidak protes.

.

Lagipula, mana ada mayat yang bisa protes.

******=== Ende ===**

* * *

.

.

.

_Next On...**  
**_

**Mokuba x ? ? ?**

**A/N:**

…Mokuba boleh dipake, kan? #barunanyasekarang #plak

Maafkan chapter yang ini… begini… kalo yang sebelum-sebelumnya diwarnai adegan super hot dengan beragam fetish, sekarang sedikit mellow-yellow dengan bumbu necrophiliac :'D Terus karakter yang dipake rada pasaran pula #usepMokie #usepabangmujuga #usepsemuanya

Maaf, yaaa. Ini telat sangat Q.Q Diketik ngebut pula dengan Kari yang rajin nagih. Makasih, lho ditagihin. Kalo nggak, pasti saya lupa QAQ Yasud, mari dilanjutkan. Yang kena tag selanjutnya adalah….

.

.

.

(panjangin dikit biar ada suspensenya~)

.

.

.

**VDE**~ Selamat mengerjakan chapter selanjutnya~

* * *

**Remaining author(s) and authoress(es):**

**Widzilla / Aki Kadaoga / Ryudou Ai**


	8. Chapter 8: Sin

**.**

**Estafet**

**Yu Gi Oh **© Takahashi Kazuki

**.**

**Chapter 8: Sin**

_**Pairing: Mokuba**** x ? ? ?**_

_**Warning:** gedeklah pokoknya ;A;_

_By: **VDE** (id: 2635486)_

* * *

.

.

.

Entah apa yang sudah meracuki pikiran pria itu. Mungkin ia sudah gila. Ya, mungkin saja.

Hina. Mokuba merasa begitu hina dan jijik saat raga yang ia sentuh tampak begitu menikmati segenap permainannya. Sebuah permainan kotor dimana ia akan berpikir seribu kali untuk melakukannya, mempertimbangkannya lagi. Ya. Ia akan berpikir seribu kali jika memang akalnya masih diijinkan untuk memilih. Jika memang rasionalnya masih menghembuskan napas bermoral.

Lagipula, ia masihlah seorang anak-anak.

Apakah pantas seorang anak kecil sepertinya mengguratkan sebongkah dosa sehina ini?

"A-Ahh…"

Terengah.

Pria itu terengah tak berdaya. Gugurnya peluh seakan menjadi bukti empiris akan kenikmatan tak terbatas yang ia dapatkan. Sungguh, ingin sekali Mokuba menjerit. Ingin sekali ia hapus air mata yang telah menetes penuh malu di ujung pelupuk matanya. Air mata yang membuatnya terlihat lemah dan begitu patetik.

Ia sudah berani bersenggama dengan iblis. Iblis yang sudah merubah hidupnya dan hidup Seto Kaiba, kakaknya.

"A-Ahhh... b-bagus, M-Mokuba. Teruskan... ngghh..." Pria itu menggemakan titahnya. Terus dan terus merasakan nikmatnya invasi yang dilayangkan padanya. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan nikmat itu. Sebuah nikmat yang bahkan tak ia dapatkan dari mendiang istrinya sekalipun. Ia dihentakkan dengan cepat. Ranjang yang berdecit membarakan ritme sensual.

Mokuba memejamkan mata.

Jika saja Seto Kaiba tak menjatuhkan titah padanya. Sebuah titah untuk terus patuh dan berada di sisi pria jahanam itu.

Mungkin segenap tinta dosa dan penghinaan ini tidaklah tumpah pada Mokuba.

Tidak. Ia tak akan pernah membenci Kaiba karena ini. Ia tak akan pernah menaruh kebencian kepada sang kakak. Ia paham betul bahwa apa yang dilakukan Kaiba semata-mata adalah untuk kebaikannya. Ia memang tak pernah tahu rencana sang kakak. Namun, satu hal yang pasti.

Ia pasti akan segera mengambil alih tahta Kaiba Corporation.

Hah. Tak ada yang menyangka. Sungguh tak akan pernah ada yang mengira bahwa dibalik kekuasaan, harta dan tahta yang dimilikinya, nyatanya pria itu hanyalah sesosok diktator bermoral busuk. Segenap karisma yang terlihat tak lebih dari sekedar delusi. Secercah fatamorgana untuk menutupi kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Sebuah kenyataan picik yang mungkin akan membuat seorang Seto Kaiba mengubah jalan pikirannnya dan segera merenggut kembali Mokuba.

Ya. Seorang Seto Kaiba tak akan mungkin menyerahkan adiknya pada sesosok pria yang tak bisa menahan hawa nafsu dan moralnya sendiri.

Lagipula, mana ada seorang kakak yang mau melihat adiknya dijadikan sebagai budak pemuas nafsu?

"N-Ngghh… kau sungguh hebat, M-Mokuba… untuk anak sekecil dirimu, staminamu boleh juga… ahhh…" napasnya masih tertatih. Pria yang mungkin sudah tak pantas untuk bercinta itu lantas merengkuh tubuh kecil Mokuba. Invasi yang dihunuskan padanya semakin diperdalam. Hingga Mokuba pun menggeram pelan saat kedua kaki yang melilit dan melingkari pinggangnya semakin dipererat kuat, tak mau lepas.

Sungguh biadab.

Sejatinya, Mokuba mulai mempertanyakan lagi. Apa yang membuat sosok ayah—yang sudah mengadopsinya itu—dapat menikmati permainan kecil yang diberikan Mokuba? Benih-benih putih yang ia hasilkan sungguh tak ada artinya. Ia hendak menginjak remaja. Tidakkah sebaiknya sosok ayah angkatnya itu memilih orang lain yang lebih berpengalaman?

Tapi tidak. Sayang sekali, hal itu tidak terjadi.

Pada akhirnya, Mokubalah yang harus melakukannya.

Mokubalah yang harus menjadi pengabdi untuk memuaskan jala birahi seorang Gozaburo Kaiba.

Dengan gugurnya air mata yang tak terhingga, Mokuba menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Ingin sekali ia bungkam kedua telinganya saat suara jerit dan ronta yang diguratkan Gozaburo semakin memekik tajam. Begitu panas dan sesak. Decitan ranjang seolah bersekongkol dengan pemilik Kaiba Corporation yang kini terlihat menggelinjang begitu nikmat.

Tak perlu tahu.

Seorang Seto Kaiba tak perlu tahu kenyataan ini.

Biarlah dosa itu dipendam rapat oleh Mokuba. Biarlah Mokuba yang menanggung semua hina dan kepicikan itu. Ia benar-benar kotor. Bahkan ia merasa lebih kotor dibandingkan dengan sesosok ayah yang sudah diinvasinya itu.

"M-Mnnhhh—" Marah, ia pun menikam mulut Gozaburo dengan mulutnya. Kedua lidah beradu sengit. Hingga merahnya benang darah menggenang pekat di ujung bibir sang ayah. Gigitan itu hanya membuat euforia yang dirasakan Gozaburo semakin memuncak bersamaan dengan untaian saliva yang membanjiri dagu Mokuba.

Dosa itu akan terus berlanjut. Dan seorang Seto Kaiba tak akan pernah tahu pengorbanan dan devosi dari sosok adik yang sangat mencintainya.

Ia tak akan pernah tahu.

Harga diri adiknya telah hancur dan sampai kapanpun…

Ia tak akan pernah… tahu.

**=== Ende ===**

* * *

.

.

.

_Next On..._

**Gozaburo Kaiba x ? ? ?**

**A/N:**

Hahahaha! Udah hampir setahun saya kena WB dan apa yang terjadi? Sekalinya nulis fic malah disuruh nulis yang super gedek kayak gini? Demi apapun! Walau pair yang saya suka kebanyakan crack tapi gak pernah ada yang cracknya separah ini! ;A; #NangesDarah

Saya gak bisa nulis adegan fetish, hardcore, kink dan sebagainya jadi mohon maaf kalo chapter ini gak seheboh ekspetasi kalian. Saya gak kuaaaat. Cuman kuat bacanya aja tapi gak kuat bikinnya :'D #plaks Dan demi apa hawanya malah nge-angst semi incest gini? Kayaknya genre ini emang udah bawaan alami saya. Jadi ya… mohon dimaklumi :') #eeaahhh

Okelah, buat yang kena tag selanjutnya… #Jreeeeenggg

…

…

**Aki Kadaoga! **Selamat melanjutkaaaannn! :D

* * *

**Remaining author(s) and authoress(es):**

**Widzilla / Ryudou Ai**


	9. Chapter 9: Grudge

.

**Estafet**

**Yu Gi Oh** © Takahashi Kazuki

_._

**_Chapter 9: Grudge_**

**_Pairing: Gozaburo Kaiba x ? ? ?_**

**_Summary: _**_Lihat saja, aku akan membalas dendam atas semua yang kau lakukan!_

**_Warning: _**_Jangan berharap terlalu banyak. Ahahahaha!_

_By: **Aki Kadaoga** (id: 2094039)_

* * *

.

.

.

Penerangan ruangan yang minim membuat pemuda itu mengernyit, menyipitkan mata demi mengamati seisi kamar itu. Depa demi depa. Jengkal demi jengkal. Di atas tempat tidur empuk yang berukuran besar itu dia menahan sakit yang mendera tubuhnya yang basah bermandikan keringat dan tak tertutup sehelai benangpun. Kemarahan kemudian mulai menguasainya saat memikirkan apa yang telah ia alami.

Dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat dia menyeret tubuhnya, beringsut menuju tepi ranjang. Tiap kali dia menggerakkan tubuhnya, tiap kali itu pula dia harus merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa, terutama di sekitar panggulnya. Pemuda berambut ikal itu merintih pelan, menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak . Dia menyadari adanya bahaya di ujung kamar, di dalam sebuah bilik kecil tak berjendela bernama kamar mandi. Bilik kecil dengan dinding dan pintu yang nyaris transparan itu tampak seperti kotak besar menyala. Di dalamnya berdiri sesosok pria besar, bergerak-gerak pelan entah sedang melakukan apa. Tapi jelas instingnya mengatakan kalau pria itu orang yang berbahaya.

"Pasti dia yang melakukan ini semua padaku!" geramnya.

Dengan tergesa dia menggigiti syal yang melilit pergelangan tangannya. Syal berwarna merah yang biasanya melingkari kepalanya itu kini mulai membuatnya panik karena sulit dibuka.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, Otogi." Sebuah suara menyentakkan kesadarannya. Pemuda bernama Otogi Ryuji itu menoleh. Entah sejak kapan pria besar itu berdiri di belakangnya, tanpa busana.

"Gozaburo kaiba...keparat kau!" Pemuda bernama Otogi itu menyambar lampu yang menyala suram di atas meja dan melemparkannya ke arah lelaki besar yang merupakan CEO Kaiba corp. yang terkenal itu. Sayang, Gozaburo mampu menangkisnya. Namun pria itu lantas tertawa.

"Ohoho..rupanya tenagamu sudah pulih," ujarnya sembari duduk di depan Otogi. Dijambaknya rambut pemuda berambut ikal itu dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya dengan lembut mengusap butiran peluh di sela-sela rambut Otogi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, orang tua? Dasar binal! Yang kau lakukan ini adalah kejahatan! Kau.." Belum selesai Otogi mengamuk, Gozaburo memasukkan telunjukknya ke dalam mulut Otogi hingga pemuda itu tersedak. Melihat itu, Gozaburo malah tertawa terkekeh-kekeh..

"Sepertinya akan lebih menarik bermain denganmu dalam kondisi kau siuman. Terlebih... mata hijaumu yang indah itu menyala dengan indah, membuatku semakin bergairah."

"Apa?!"

Tubuh Otogi lalu diseret dan didorong hingga tersungkur di atas lantai kamar mandi. Bilik kecil itu dipenuhi cahaya lilin yang dipasang di berbagai sudut. Indah...tapi menakutkan. Otogi mulai diserang kepanikan.

"Mau apa kau?!"

"Ahahaha...'mau apa' katamu?" Gozaburo membuka selangkangan Otogi dengan paksa, membuat pemuda itu memekik. "Menurutmu, aku akan melakukan apa di tempat seperti ini dengan keadaan telanjang, hah?" Sekonyong-konyong Gozaburo menyambar bibir Otogi, melumatnya hingga basah oleh dia mulai memasukkan lidahnya, memainkannya dengan liar di dalam mulut Otogi hingga pemuda itu kesulitan bernapas.

Otogi meronta, memukul-mukulkan tangannya yang terikat ke dada Gozaburo. Namun tidak menimbulkan efek apa-apa. Nihil. Lalu ditendangnya perut tambun pria itu sekuat tenaga yang dia punya. Gozaburo pun mengaduh. Kemarahan tampak nyata terlihat di wajahnya. Dengan kasar dia mengangkat tubuh Otogi. Dalam posisi berdiri begitu, Gozaburo membalik badannya, mendorongnya hingga menempel ke dinding kamar mandi yang dingin.

"Kau..benar-benar memacu libidoku, anak muda. Tidak salah aku memilihmu menjadi mainanku.." Pria itu terkekeh seraya menjilati punggung dan leher Otogi. Diputarnya kran air di samping kanannya hingga air menyembur melalui shower dan membasahi keduanya.

"Bedebah kau! Lepaskan aku! Keparat!" Otogi kembali meronta. Namun usahanya lagi-lagi tidak membuahkan hasil. Tubuhnya dikunci sedemikian rupa hingga dia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Aah!" Otogi menjerit saat pria itu menggigit lehernya. Napas Gozaburo terasa hangat menyembur tengkuknya. Terdengar jelas, menderu-deru penuh napsu.

"Ini perkosaan, namanya! Kau...aah!"

"Sssshhh..." Gozaburo mendesis nikmat. "Perkosaan, katamu? Bagaimana kalau kau kubayar? Kau butuh uang untuk mengembangkan DDD kan?"

"Simpan saja uuurrggh.. uangmu untuk menebus dosamu!"

"Hum? Itu belum cukup? Aaaaaahhhh... umm, kalau begitu..hhhnn.. kubantu kau membalaskan dendam ayahmu pada Sugoroku Mutou, hm?"

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, bedebah!"

Gozaburo sama sekali tidak menghiraukan teriakan marah Otogi. Dia sedang menikmati perbuatan laknatnya pada pemuda yang bola mata hijaunya telah membuatnya lupa diri dan tanpa ragu membuntutinya setiap hari.

Tak bisa menahan diri lagi, Gozaburo melesakkan tombak kejantanannya ke dalam dubur pemuda itu dengan cepat.

"Aaaaahh! Hhhnnnnggg...aaaaahh! Otogi menjerit kesakitan.

"Jangan ditolak, anak..uuurrrhhh...anak muda.. Uuuhh...hah hah hah... hhhnnnn..." Gozaburo mengeluarkan batang kejantanannya, lalu melesakkannya lagi dengan cepat. Begitu terus, berulang-ulang. kemudian tangannya mulai beralih dari bahu Otogi ke bagian dada, lalu bergerak pelan ke arah pinggang, kemudian sampai di kemaluan Otogi. Gozaburo mengelusnya dengan napas makin menderu hingga akhirnya tak tertahankan untuk meremasnya sekuat tenaga.

"Huwaaa...uuuhhh...AAAAAAHHHHH!" Otogi menjerit-jerit kesakitan diantara lenguhan nikmat pria yang tengah menggelinjang di belakang tubuhnya. Setetes air mata meluncur dari sudut mata Otogi.

"Lihat saja, pak tua! Aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Kau akan menerima pembalasan yang lebih kejam atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku," tekad Otogi dalam hati. "Tunggu saja!"

**=== Ende ===**

* * *

.

.

.

_Next On..._

_**Otogi** x **? ? ?**_

**A/N:**

Hai, Kadaoga Aki desu. Gomen berjuta gomeeeeeeeen... tapa-nya kelamaan banget. Huhuhuhuhu.. Sumpah ini estafet bikin stress berkepanjangan. Gomen, gomen, gomen...

Maaf banget juga saya cari aman, ambil uke yang (lumayan) cakep. Dan...adegannya nya kurang menggelinjangkah? Banyak bolong di ceritanya? Mohon dimaklumi, ini pertama kalinya bikin fanfic yaoi, dan udah lebih dari setahun nggak nulis fiksi... *sujud*

Baiklah. Saya tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Yang kena tag untuk chapter selanjutnya adalah...

...

...

**Ryudou Ai.**

Otomatis **Widzilla** jadi author untuk chapter penutup ya..

Arigatou sudah sabar menunggu..

Sayonara..

*langsung keramas*

* * *

**Last standing author:**

******Widzilla**


	10. Chapter 10: Infraction

**.**

**Estafet**

**Yu Gi Oh **© Takahashi Kazuki

**.**

_**Chapter 10: Infraction**_

_**Pairing: Otogi x ? ? ?**_

_**Warning: **abal-abal-galau.  
_

_By:** Ryudou Ai **(id: 1591962)_

* * *

.

.

.

Otogi mendecak sebal.

Pagi-pagi begini kicauan burung saja sudah sangat merusak _mood_-nya.

Kesal.

Sebal.

Muak.

Kicauan burung yang tengah bertengger di dahan pohon sana seakan mengingatkannya dengan kicauan si Karita sialan itu. Iya. Karita-sensei. Guru BK yang cerewetnya bahkan melebihi tante-tante girang hobis gosip, dan perlakuannya bahkan lebih menyebalkan daripada tante-tante tadi.

Otogi membelai rambutnya. Untung saja ia ia tidak kehilangan kuncir keramatnya, karena tadi pagi Karita sensei mengancam akan memotong kuncir itu dengan gunting rumput. Melengos sebal, ia melangkah keluar dari kelas hendak pergi ke atap.

"Otogi, Karita-sensei memanggilmu ke ruangan BK."

Sial.

Amat sial. Mengapa si kekar jahanam itu tidak jera-jeranya untuk mengenyahkan kuncir indah miliknya.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali? Rambut panjang itu melanggar peraturan, Murid Bodoh," cela Karita-Sensei kepada Otogi ketika pemuda itu masuk ke dalam ruangannya. _Cih_, kau baru bilang satu kali yaitu tadi pagi, guru bodoh, Otogi mendecak sebal dalam hati. Ditelengkannya kepala ke samping, enggan bertatapan dengan guru BK mengesalkan ini.

"Hei! Kau dengar tidak? Dasar tuli!"

Otogi sedikit mengaduh, merasakan tangan besar itu menjambak kuncir rambutnya dengan amat kuat. Semakin lama semakin kencang. Urat kesabarannya seakan putus tiada sisa, urat-urat Otogi mengencang. Ditampiknya tangan itu dan mencekik pelan leher sang guru.

"Ooh, begitu? Kau bilang aku tuli ya?" ucap Otogi dengan nada menyeramkan, "kau sudah membuat kesabaranku habis, guru sialan. Kaubilang ini melanggar peraturan? Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan apa yang namanya 'melanggar peraturan' itu. Lihat dengan mata kepalamu baik-baik."

Otogi lurus saja menyambar tasnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gunting dari dalam tasnya, "Pelanggaran nomor satu. Lihat, aku membawa benda tajam ke sekolah."

Memang kedengarannya lucu ketika Otogi mengatakan dirinya membawa 'benda tajam' ke sekolah, berupa gunting. Heh, itu biasa digunakan untuk memotong kertas prakarya seperti origami atau sedotan, ya kan? Namun kini lain cerita, Otogi tidak menggunakannya untuk memotong prakarya yang biasa anak SD buat. Ia menggunakannya untuk satu 'prakarya' lain.

Digunting habisnya pakaian yang Karita-sensei kenakan, membuat tubuh kekar dan besar di hadapannya talanjang bulat dalam sedetik. Tangannya meraih sisa-sisa dari kain yang tersobek, lalu mengikat tangan dan kaki Karita-sensei dengan sangat kencang. Tubuh di bawahnya hanya bisa meronta-ronta sebal sembari mengeluarkan setumpuk sumpah-serapah.

"Otogi! Kau—

"Ooh, ini belum apa-apa, _Sensei_," otogi menyeringai. "Aku yakin _sensei_ pasti pernah nonton film anu kan? Itu looh, anu-anuan. Ya kan? Ya kan? Seperti majalah ini, misalnya," dikeluarkannya setumpuk majalah porno dan gayporn dari dalam tasnya, dipamerkannya halaman demi halaman kepada Karita-sensei, untuk kemudian ia baca dan melihat gambar-gambar yang ada dengan seksama di beberapa halaman, "Pelanggaran nomor dua, membawa buku-buku dan majalah porno ke sekolah."

Itu cukup membuat hasrat birahinya naik dalam beberapa detik.

Karita-sensei tidak menjawab, namun hanya meronta seraya memaki Otogi. Yang dimaki hanya tersenyum, lalu mulai membelai wajah itu perlahan, "Pelanggaran nomor tiga, melakukan hal intim antar hubungan guru dan murid."

Otogi merangkak tepat diatas Karita-sensei, lalu mengecup bibirnya dengan amat ganas, tanpa ada rasa cinta di sana. Sesekali dibelainya tubuh itu. Jari-jarinya menysuri lekuk tubuh Karita-sensei yang amat berotot itu. Itu cukup membuat Karita-sensei merinding, disusul oleh seringaian Otogi.

"Bagaimana, _Sensei_? Suka?" seringainya jahat, dilanjutkan dengan melumat-lumat bibir itu, terus menyerang hingga lidah mereka saling berperang di dalamnya. Otogi, dengan segenap tenaganya menaklukkan lidah korban di bawahnya, berusaha membawa ke dalam ritmenya, higga terdengar suara berdecak berkali-kali.

"Membosankan…."

Otogi menjauh dari sang _sensei_, beberapa langkah, kembali meraih tas yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

"Brengsek, Lepaskan aku, murid sial!" cela Karita-sensei. Namun ia tahu, Otogi tidak akan mendengarkan perkataannya barusan, seiring seringai jahat—dan mesum—itu semakin lebar mengembang. Kali ini ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda asing, lalu mendekati Karita-sensei dengan penuh aura yang tak bisa diartikan.

"_Sensei_ sudah pasti tahu benda ini, kan?" katanya, menekankan suaranya. Karita-sensei membelalak, matanya membulat ketika Otogi memasukkan benda asing itu ke dalam tubuhnya. Mendorong kuat hingga terasa sakit.

"Pelanggaran ke empat, membawa benda-benda asing dan terlarang ini ke sekolah," cengir Otogi semakin lebar, langsung menghidupkan tombol kontrol yang ada di tangannya. Karita-sensei tersedak, dirasanya benda itu bergetar di dalam tubuhnya, memberikan sensasi nikmat—namun sekaligus tidak nyaman. Di atasnya, Otogi masih terus membelai, lalu mengecup seluruh permukaan tubuh itu, memberi tanda merah di beberapa tempat—bukan menandai Karita-sensei sebagai miliknya, namun lebih berhasrat mempermalukan sang guru dengan banyaknya tanda yang ia torehkan.

"Aaah, Otogi, Ahh-!"

Lenguhan dan erangan semakin terdengar panjang, namun penuh nafsu. Tangan lihai otogi masih membelai, lalu memainkan titik sensitif di bawah sana. Diremas, dan digenggam erat, lalu dipijat dengan begitu kasar.

"Bagaimana? Nikmat bukan?" ujarnya penuh tawa kemenangan.

"Otogi! Aah-! Aahn-!"

Seluruh hasrat panas itu kian membuncah, seakan meledak dalam diri Karita ketika mulut hangat Otogi menggantikan permainan tangan itu. Mengecup, mengisap, sekaligus juga menggigit-gigit kecil milik Karita-sensei. Otogi tertawa kecil ketika melihat milik sang _sensei_ tampah sudah begitu tegak akan rangsangannya, pasti sebentar lagi akan mengucurkan likuid hangat dengan amat kuat.

"I_t's show time_, Karita-sensei, kita lihat seberapa kuat _sensei_ menahannya," selarik kalimat Otogi, penuh nafsu. Karita sensei dapat melihat bagaimana Otogi melepas semua pakaiannya, melemparnya ke sembarang arah, lalu memosisikan dirinya masuk ke dalam tubuh kekar itu. Satu sentakan, dan Otogi masuk dengan begitu lancar, membuat yang di bawah berteriak kesakitan.

"Otogi hentikan!"

Sang pendominasi menyeringai puas. Diliriknya Karita-sensei yang semakin lama semakin menyuarakan erangan-erangan sensual, "Kau suka 'kan, _Sensei_? Ya, kan?" Otogi bergerak-gerak, keluar masuk, mempercepat ritmenya untuk memasuki tubuh besar itu, ia fokus, mencari titik sensitif dari sang guru BK dan tersenyum sadis ketika Karita-sensei mengerang keras sambil melengkungkan punggung. Ia mulai hantam titik itu berkali-kali, sampai semuanya terasa lemas.

Cairan kental nan hangat itu menyembur, membasahi perut Otogi sekaligus lantai ruangan. Otogi tertawa puas. Dilepaskannya benda asing dan ikatan-ikatan yang membelit pergelangan tangan dan Kaki Karita-Sensei. Perlahan, dilemparkannya balik baju-baju untuk dipakai.

"Bagaimana, _Sensei_? Apa saya diskors? Sudah berapa pelanggaran saya tadi, ya? Ah, saya memang murid yang nakal dan tidak beradab. Salahkan emosi… dan hormon—ahem."

Karita-sensei tak berbicara apa-apa, namun ia hanya maju selangkah, melayangkan pukulan telak ke pipi Otogi, hingga sang murid jatuh terduduk. Dengan cepat memakai pakaiannya, Karita-sensei berlari keluar. Lari pulang menuju rumahnya tanpa mempedulikan Otogi yang kini duduk di atas meja kerjanya, seraya mengusap pipi sambil tertawa.

"_One hit kill, Sensei_~!"

******=== Ende ===**

* * *

.

.

.

_Next On...**  
**_

**Karita x Zork**

**A/N:**

Hai semuaaaa. Ratu Galau di sini x"D apa kabar? Maaf lama soalnya saya sedang didera dilemma cinta—oops, bukan, masalah :") jadinya ya… gitu-/dukk

Ngomong-ngomong setelah lima tahun menulis, ini karya lemoh pertama saya hahahaha. Jadi maaf gak ngefeels atau apalah ya. Saya ini hanya anak polos(?) yang demen baca lemon tapi gak bisa nulisnya *bangga* *sesat* oh iya, sekaligus ini fanfiksi pertama saya di awal tahun 2014 ini.

Dan… iyaph~ pairnya adalah Otogi/Karita. Sang Guru BK yang di jilid entah berapa sempat menegur Bakura karena rambut doi panjang. Eh tapi bener kan, Karita Sensei guru BK? O_O

Dan terima kasih buat mai special (emak) husband, **Ferra** **Rii** yang udah rela saya berodol petuah gimana caranya bikin lemon jadi indah dan mengasyikkan *woii* sampai saya minta rant lemon biar dapet inspirasi. Really Apreciate it mak 8"D maafkan anakmu yang abal ini 8"""D

Daaaaaaaaaan…. Kita sudah tahu siapa yang akan membuat babak akhir kita menjadi indaaaaah~ mari sambut, **Widzilla**. Ganbatte buat chapter akhir yang begitu bombasti dan menghentak, Mbak! Aku menantikannya.

Selamat berjuang Mbak Wid. *peluk-cium*

Salam. Aya /Ratu Galau.

* * *

**Last standing author:**

******Widzilla**


End file.
